


Odd Behaviour

by LadyCharliEM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCharliEM/pseuds/LadyCharliEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly drops off some shopping round 221b only to find Sherlock is acting rather strange... </p>
<p>Sherlolly. Post-HLV but no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> I felt rather Sherlolly-ish this evening so wrote out a fic idea I had. Short. Fluffy...
> 
> I literally did it in half an hour and haven’t even double checked it so don’t judge.  And let me know glaring mistakes and I'll fix them.

Molly kicked the door closed behind her, struggling to carry six plastic bags in one hand as she held the keys in the other. 

"Molly?" She heard cry from upstairs. 

"Yes?" 

"Wait right there." He proceeded to yell from the above flat. 

Molly sighed but did as she was told, placing the shopping bags on the ground and waited for whatever experiment or idea that he was currently pursuing to reveal itself. She rung her fingers out, strained from the weight of carrying heavy bags from the bus stop to the flat, as she looked up the staircase for him. 

Sherlock opened the door to 221B and rushed down the stairs in a flurry of black hair and dressing gown. Molly almost cried out in shock at his unnecessary speed but stood with her mouth agape slightly as he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and reached down to pick up her shopping. 

"Sherlock, you don't have to-" She began but was cut off. 

"No, it is my pleasure." He assured her as she followed him up the stairs. He even held the door open to let her in first once they reach his flat. 

Molly quirked an eyebrow up at his odd behaviour. Honestly, she was expecting him to throw a corpse down the stairs rather than him help with the food shopping. He was placing the bags on the kitchen table to notice her weariness. The kitchen table which had been cleared of almost all the science equipment. 

"Sherlock, what's going on?" She asked slowly, her eyes taking in the flat and everything that wasn't as it should be. All his printers were stacked in a corner by the window rather than spread out seemingly randomly throughout the living room. Billy was on the mantel but Cluedo was missing from it usual dagger impaled place in the wall next to him. 

"Nothing is going on." He straightened up, wiping his hands on the back of his trousers. Sweaty palms? Molly tilted her head as she stepped closer to him. 

"You're lyin-" She paused, having spotted something new. "Where did you get this picture?" She asked, reaching out to grab a framed photo of the two of them she'd never seen before. It was from the first case she had been invited to after Sherlock came back over a year ago. She was leaning over the skeleton, mentally noting things about it's condition and Sherlock was messing around with the desk. They were standing close, both wearing identical looks of curiosity on their faces and not realising. It was almost sweet... Except Molly hadn't even known it existed before that moment and was bloody confused as hell as to why it was suddenly in Sherlock's flat. 

"Lestrade took it." Sherlock informed her and he peered over her shoulder, pinched the frame from her hand and placed it back on the small table. "Man can barely text but he is sneaky when it comes to his camera phone." 

"Why-" Molly's eyes flickered back and forth between him and the only picture of them together that has been taken. "Why do you have that?" She finally asked, more conviction in her tone than she thought was needed. 

"Err... He gave me a copy." Sherlock sounded flustered now, Molly knew there was something much more to his sudden change in behaviour. 

"I can gather that, but why?" Sherlock shrugged but Molly knew that defensive 'non-chalant' action and pointed. "Sherlock." She warned. 

"Because I asked him to, okay? I asked John and Mary and even contacted 'The Invisible Man' from their wedding to see if there were any photos of us together. Alone. Not that he was overly cooperative, but there were none. John must have told Lestrade because a few days ago he gave me that picture. Smug does not begin to describe-" 

"Hold on." Molly held up her hand to shush him. "Let me get this straight. You went to all that trouble just to have a picture of us two together?" 

Sherlock's eyes flickered away then back as if it was obvious. "Yes..." 

Molly beamed. "Sweetie, why didn't you just ask me and we could've taken one?" She laughed and stroked his arm. Silly man, she mused and she looked up at his face, watching as realisation slowly dawned on his features. 

"That... That never occurred to me." He admitted, looking a bit bewildered at his own mistake. 

Molly giggled and stood on her tip toes to peck him on the lips. "Well, I'm sure if you ask nice enough..." She let her sentence linger as she caught his mouth again with hers, hungrily she pressed her body against his, one hand on his jaw and the other instantly tangled in his hair. He met her with a hard opened mouthed kiss of his own. His jaw moving as he sucked her bottom lip between his and teased her. She responded with a moan and quickly let go, shrugging her coat off as she caught her breath. She laughed once more at how he watched her intently as she threw her coat down onto the floor. "If you ask nice enough, Mr Sherlock Holmes," Molly repeated, closing the distance between them again. "I'm sure we can lots of pictures together." Her eyes flickered over his shoulder and towards his bedroom door. Sherlock's pupils widened further as he immediately understood what she was implying. A smirk formed on his beautiful face and she found herself matching it with her own. This silly, insufferable, gorgeous, brilliant man she was with. 

She was about to kiss him again, knowing exactly where that would lead now she'd made that comment, when she heard a man clear their throat behind her. 

Molly gasped, spinning around quickly and blushing deeply at the intimate position they had been caught in. Sherlock's hair was rather messy and she dreaded to think of her own as he loved to pull, tease and twist his fingers into hers more so than her. 

She saw an elderly couple standing in the living room, a tall gentleman dressed in casual shirt, vest and bow tie and a much shorter woman in a flowing cardigan, a smart blouse and trousers. Both looked incredibly happy to be there, not a hint of embarrassment on their part, which Molly found odd but maybe they hadn't looked as guilty as she felt being caught snogging a man after implying they take sexy pictures together...

Molly wanted to step away from Sherlock, these were obviously clients and she imagined he wanted to immediately find out what their case was. 

"I'm so sorry, I'll just-" She was stopped when she felt Sherlock snake his hand around her waist and bring her closer to him. 

"Ah, Molly, I must have forgotten to tell you. Molly, meet my parents. Parents, please meet Molly." Sherlock announced. 

Molly felt her face burn. Suddenly all his odd behaviour made sense, the tidying, the helping her with the shopping to get on her good side... Damn it! Molly plastered a wide smile on her face and elbowed him in the ribs discreetly.

This was not at all how she planned on meeting Mummy and Daddy Holmes for the first time. 

"Mrs and Mr Holmes! It's so great to finally meet you." She said, mortified as she stepped over her discarded coat and trying to straighten out her hair before reaching out to shake their hands. Their sly grins and the little look their shared together made it clear to everyone they knew exactly what was happening as they entered. 

Oh God, Molly thought, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole. 

OoOoOoOo

There you go! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :-) 

Please feel free to review! I really appreciate them, good, bad, short, sweet :-) 

Thanks again!


End file.
